Dad You Need To Be A Gynecologist
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: This is a Prequel to my new story I'm working on Called Our Love Story. This story covers the conversation Alice and Esme have with Carlisle about becoming a Gynecological Oncologist for their new move to Forks to help Bella who has Gynecological cancer.


Dad you need to be a Gynecologist.

(One shot that goes with my Our Love Story, Alice has seen the vision of Bella and Edward falling in love but she has also seen Bella's cancer so it would only be logical if Carlisle was a Gynecologic Oncologist to help Bella have a somewhat normal few years of treatment before becoming a Vampire)

(Alice's Pov\After vision of Bella's cancer)

Dad would need to be a Gynecologist for our move to forks. Forks general was looking for one which would be perfect. And with his oncology training he would be needed even more. But the hard part was going to be convincing him. He would rather be a trauma surgeon than a gynecologist. Feeling trauma surgery was the way to save more lives but Bella doesn't have much faith with any other gynecological oncologists. No one was brave enough or had the amount of knowledge dad had to be able to save her. I flint down the steps to the family room where mom was sitting in the living room on her tablet picking out new furniture and decor for the house in Forks.

"Mom I need to talk to you. I need your help to convince dad on something" I say as I come to stand in front of her.

"Of course dear. Where would you like to talk?" She says bit inquires the last part.

"Let's go by the river so no one hears us" I say and she nods and stands up from the couch.

We make our way to the river and sit on the patio furniture we placed next to the river.

"So what do I need to help you convince your father to do?" She asks once we're settled.

"I've seen a vision of Edward's mate. But she has cancer and dad needs to be her doctor" I start and she nods.

"That should be easy enough." she says and looks at me like I've lost my mind over something so simple. She knew as soon as we said cancer he would most likely be willing to be an oncologist.

"It's not going to be that easy. She has gynecological cancer" I say and mom looks shocked.

"That's going to be a problem." Mom says and looks down for a moment.

"I know. Dad dislikes that field because well for one he doesn't feel like male's belong in that career and he says for him its not as fulfilling as trauma" I say and mom nods

. "I mean your brother is trained in that field as well he could be her doctor" mom suggests and I shake my head.

"Were going to be acting as high schooler's again. Edwards mate is only 17 and a junior in High school so it has to be dad" I say and mom nods.

"We can convince him together somehow" She says and I nod and hear dad coming through the woods.

"Love?" He calls out as he gets closer.

"Were over by the river Hun" Mom calls out and within a few seconds dad makes his way over. He hugs mom and gives my hand a squeeze before sitting next to mom.

"Edward said you guys were out here talking about something important" he says as he gets comfortable.

"Yes we were." I say and mom nods.

"Please try and keep an open mind and hear us out before you object to anything" Mom says and grabs dads hand.

"OK I can try" He says and mom looks at me.

"Dad you need to be a Gynecologist Oncologist when we move to forks" I say and dad chokes on air and looked at me like I'm crazy.

"What!" he says as he recovers from the shock.

"Honey I know you don't like that particular field but we need you to do this to help Edward. His mate who will arrive in Forks a few weeks after us has gynecological cancer and she's only 17 so therefore Edward can't be her doctor because the kids will need to be high schoolers for us to fit in" Mom says and takes dads hands in hers and looks at him.

"Isn't there anyone else available?" he asks and turns to look at me.

"No I have seen that any other doctor she goes to will either not want to take a strong course of actions afraid of making her sterile at such a young age or the one outcome I've seen where the doctor does do treatment and they do treatment she is sterilized and it's not a good outcome that will either result in her death or us turning her into a eventually she will become a vampire but not that soon" I say and mom looks shocked and dad is in deep thoughts.

As he's thinking I'm pulled into a vision of Bella sitting in a gown on an exam table at the hospital. There's a knock at the exam room door and the door opens and Dad walks in and on his lab coat it says Dr.C Cullen Gynecologist/Oncologist. I squeal and get up and launch myself at him. He catches me easily and I wrap my arms around him.

"You won't regret it. We're all going to love Bella" I say excitedly.

"Of course you would see my decision" he chuckles bit wraps his arms around me.

"Really?" Mom asks and dad nods.

"It's time for Edward to be happy and even though I don't like the field I haven't done it in quite some time so maybe with the advancements I might enjoy the field" Dad says and mom smiles and hugs him.

"There is one thing that would make me enjoy it even more." Dad says and I smile already seeing him ask this question. Mom looks at him with a questioning look.

"It will be more enjoyable if you would be my personal nurse" Dad says as he looks at mom who now looks stunned.

"Carlisle….." mom starts but cant finish her sentence still shocked.

"Hear me out love, you completed your nursing degree but never did go into the field because your afraid of all the blood and your control but gynecology doesn't have as much blood involvement as being a trauma nurse." Dad says and grabs a hold of moms hands.

"Isn't it going to be awkward though for Bella to have both of her boyfriends parents on her medical case?" mom asked in worry.

"No mom it won't. Towards the beginning it may be a tad weird but once Bella see how close of a family we are she'll get comfortable with it and towards the end she's going to be so grateful to have both of you there for her." I say and mom nods.

"OK I'll do it Carlisle" mom says and dad smiles before leaning in and kissing mom very passionately. Too passionately for my liking and the vision I have because of that makes me shudder and cringe. I'm quick to get to my feet.

"See you guys later" I call as I bolt out of the situation and towards home. When I arrive home Edward is at the piano but stops playing when I walk in. I smile and nod my head at his silent question.

"Thank you Alice for getting dad to agree to help my Bella" He says and I sit next to him on the piano bench.

"Of course Edward. It's going to be good to see you truly happy and I'm gaining another sister too" I say cheerfully and Edward chuckles before continuing to play the piano. As the ending notes of his current song end which was moms song, Edward begins to play the opening notes to the song he wrote for me. I smile and close my eyes and lean against him as the plays.


End file.
